The Family that crosses the ghosts together stays together
by Citizen of Heaven
Summary: After Aiden rescued Melinda from the shadows, Melinda found out she was pregnant read to see how Melinda can juggle taking care of her kids and the ghosts


**CHAPTER 1- The happy family**

 _It was just a normal day at the Clancy home Aiden, Melinda and Jim's 5 year old son is back from school, Melinda is at home making dinner and Jim is on his way from work. Melinda's phone rings as she rushes to the living room to get it, "hello Jim yes dinner is ready... where are you.. Love you too", she hangs up the phone. "Aiden baby go get clean up for dinner", Melinda tells Aiden as she goes back to the kitchen to finish dinner. "OK mommy", Aiden replies as he rushes upstairs to his room._

 _15 minutes later Jim comes home. "Mel", he calls. "In the kitchen", Melinda replies. "Something smells good babe", Jim says as he goes over to Melinda and kisses her on lips. "daddy", Aiden screams as he run into Jim's arms. "Indoor voices please", Melinda laughs. " how was your day", Jim asks. "great when i came back from school mommy took me out to get some ice-cream for getting an A on my spelling test", Aiden rants. Jim chuckles in response and gives Aiden a high five._

 _After the Clancy had their dinner they were in the living room cuddled together and watching a movie. "Mel you alright", Jim asks Melinda. " Its just that i saw this ghost that i think died in a car accident he was so angry that i remember feeling nauseous then i fainted", Melinda shares. "what Mel why didn't you tell me", Jim says worried. "I didn't want to bother you in any way, because you were already busy and also I'm fine", Melinda rants. "hey next time tell me because your problems are mine, alright i love you so much", Jim assures her. Melinda nods and smiles. "mommy", Aiden calls breaking Melinda out of her thoughts. "yes baby", Melinda replies. "there is a ghost that said he is sorry for hurting you and also says that he is happy that the baby is alright", Aiden innocently says. "Wait what ghost and what baby honey was it a shiny", Melinda rants nervously. "Its the ghost that made you faint and he was talking about the baby in here", Aiden says pointing at Melinda's belly. "alright it's bedtime", Jim says. "I'm sorry for upsetting you", Aiden says about to cry. "no baby you didn't do anything it is actually past your bedtime", Melinda assures him as she kisses his head. "Can you tuck me in", Aiden sweetly asks. "of course", Jim replies. After Jim and Melinda tucks Aiden in they go their own bedroom. "do you think what he said was accurate, because you said ghost can be confused after a shocking death", Jim asks. "i think it is because a ghost have never made me faint before they have made me feel dizzy or showed me powerful visions but i don't faint in the process it could be true", Melinda says hoping she is right. "OK first thing tomorrow we go to the doctor and check you out", Jim says as he kissed her head. "yes sir", Melinda laughs._

 _The next day Melinda and Jim are in the hospital after they dropped Aiden off to school. "So how long have you been feeling nauseous and dizzy", the doctor asks as he checks Melinda's blood pressure. "well for a while now but yesterday it was so strong that i fainted, but someone sprayed me with water and i woke up", Melinda tells him. "Alright just wait here while the results come out", the doctor tells them as he leaves. "so how are you feeling this morning", Jim asks. "well i feel great", Melinda replies. After 20 minutes of waiting the doctor finally walks in with the results smiling. "congratulations Melinda you are 8 weeks pregnant", the doctor tells them. "Oh my God thank you", Jim says hugging his wife. Melinda was speechless, because she didn't expect and the fact that what Aiden said was true, tears of joy poured down from her face, she was so happy. The doctor shakes Jim's hand as Melinda and Jim leave the examine room. "Melinda I'm so happy come here", Jim says as he hugs Melinda. "this is a miracle, i have to see this ghost see you later", Melinda says as he kisses Jim and leaves the hospital as Jim goes and gets ready for his shift in the hospital._

 _"Oh my God Melinda you are glowing spill it", Delia notices. "well I'm Pregnant 8 weeks to be exact", Melinda literally screams. Delia screams at the moment Eli walks in " Ow my ears what's the celebration", Eli says holding his ears. "does anything look different", Melinda teases. "well other than the fact that you are glowing, wait did Aiden learn something new", Eli says. "no I'm pregnant", Melinda says not able to hold it in. "great that is amazing have you told Jim and Aiden", Eli says hugging Melinda. "actually Aiden told me that a ghost you know the angry ghost that made me faint yesterday told him that i was pregnant", Melinda shares. "but did you go and confirm it", Eli asks. "yes that's where I am actually coming from right now", Melinda tells them. "i am so happy for you", Delia says as she hugs Melinda._

 _Melinda is in the car on her way to Aiden's school to pick him up when a ghost with cuts on his head unexpectedly enters her car. "ahh you scared me big time", Melinda says. "Sorry can you please help me", The ghost says. "alright what is your name", Melinda asks. "I'm Daniel", Daniel replies. "OK how did you die", Melinda says trying to get more information. "well i know i was in a car and i don't really remember", Daniel replies. "You have to try to remember so i can help you", Melinda tells him. "I can't really it's to hard", Daniel says. "and how did you know i was pregnant and how did you contact my son", Melinda ask. "I don't know i just felt it, and i appeared to your son because i just saw him", Daniel tells her. "OK do you see a light",Melinda asks. "yes but I can't go in i have to see my daughter", Daniel tells her. "But you don't belong here anymore when you go to the light you will find peace", Melinda assures him. "No you don't understand when my wife and I divorced she married again to this guy and he is abusive to my daughter", Daniel tells her. "How old is your daughter and what's her name", Melinda asks."Her name is Sarah and she is 12 years old please help her my wife's name is Tracey, Tracey Johnson please help", Daniel says as he vanishes. Melinda was in traffic so she got out her phone and called Eli. "whats up Mel", Eli answers. "Can you please check what you can find about Tracey Johnson there is ghost telling me that her husband is hurting her daughter", Melinda replies. "OK i'll get to it", Eli replies. "thank you i will meet you when i get Aiden", Melinda says as she hangs up._

 _Melinda picks Aiden from school and gets him some Wendy's and brought him to her store. "hello auntie Delia", Aiden greets as he enters the store with Melinda. "hey how was school", Delia asks as she hugs him. " It was alright", Aiden replies. "Can you please watch Aiden for a while i have to meet up with Eli i think there is a little girl in trouble", Melinda ask with one of her famous smiles. "no problem", Delia agrees. "thank you so much Delia, and Aiden be good and i will be back quickly and we will go home", Melinda says as she was walking out. "mommy wait", Aiden says as he runs to Melinda as Melinda bends down to his height. "yes baby", Melinda asks. "I just wanted to say be careful", Aiden says with the cutest smile. "I will I love you", Melinda says as she kisses him. "I love you to", Aiden says as he hugs his mom and goes to play._

 _Melinda and Eli were in the house of Tracey Johnson's house as they ring the door bell Sarah opens the door and you can see sadness in her eyes and a big painful scar on her face. "hello are you looking for my mom", Sarah asks. " yes and we are also here to see you to", Melinda says. "My mom is not home but I'm home alone but you can talk to me come in", Sarah says surprisingly trusting them. "Sarah I know this might sound strange but please have an open mind and also please don't be scared to tell me anything ok", Melinda assures her kindly. "Ok", Sarah says not knowing what to expect. "Is your step dad hurting you", Melinda asks. "no why do you want to know", Sarah says nervously. "hey it's ok i have a gift and i can see ghost and i saw your dad and he told me", Melinda said trying not to sound crazy. "what", Sarah says. "she is right i also have similar except i can just hear ghost", Eli jumps in. "You are right but you can't tell my mom i haven't seen her so happy in a while since my dad died", Sarah said starting to trust them. " when did he die", Eli asks. "He died 4 years ago when i was 8", Sarah said. "I'm so sorry", Melinda says wholeheartedly. Sarah nods. "what exactly does your step dad do to you", Melinda asks trying to get her to open up. "well he hates me and he always beats me, but i lie and tell my mom that i got hurt or into a fight", Sarah truthfully says. "Honey i think it is very important to tell your mom so all the suffering can stop", Melinda assures her. "I'm just too scared i just can't and you cannot tell my mom", Sarah says. "we can't help you without telling her", Melinda says. "No you just can't", Sarah screams. At that moment Tracey walks in. "what's going on here Sarah honey what's wrong", Tracey says as she runs to Sarah. "hi I'm Melinda Gordon and this is my friend Eli and we were just talking to your daughter about your husband abusing her", Melinda says. " i told you not to tell her, Sarah says angrily but in a way happy. "what Sarah who is this woman", Tracey says. " Mom it's true i have been lying that i got in a fight he always hurts me", Sarah confesses. Daniel appears. "I have a gift and i can see ghost and i saw your husband Daniel and he told me", Melinda shares. "what are you crazy", Tracey snaps. "no mom she is right i use to see him when i was 8 when he died but then i stopped",Sarah confesses. "How long has this been happening", Tracey asks starting to believe. " for a while now", Sarah says. " why didn't you ever tell me this before", Tracey says starting to cry. "i saw how happy you were so i ignored it", Sarah says. "Baby you should tell me anything that is happening", Tracey says. "Thank you", Sarah says as she hugs Melinda and Eli. "I should be getting back now", Melinda says. Then suddenly Jason Tracey's husband comes in. "hello honey", Jason says as he is about to hug Tracey but she pushes him. "how could you do that to my daughter", Tracey angrily says. "what are you talking about", Jason asks nervously. "we know what you have been doing to Sarah abusing her and making her tell those lies that she got into fights", Eli says. "yes and why do you just do us a favor and leave before we call the police", Melinda says. "Get out", Tracey demands. Jason leaves annoyed. " I have to really be going", Melinda says. "thank you so much for everything", Tracey says hugging Melinda and Eli._

 _That evening after the Clancy had their dinner, they all were in Melinda and Jim's room. Just then Daniel's ghost appeared. "thank you so much", Daniel says. "hi", Aiden says. Daniel waves. "ghost?", Jim asks. "yes", Aiden replies. " do you see a light", Melinda asks. "yes", Daniel says and he enters it. "He is gone and Oh my goodness i forgot my paper work at the store i have to go get it", Melinda says. "Mel it's 10 pm", Jim says. "i know but tomorrow is a weekend", Melinda replies. "alright but I'm coming with you", Jim says. "can i come too", Aiden asks with his puppy eyes. "no problem let's go quickly", Melinda agrees._

 _Melinda went to the store while Aiden and Jim waited in the car. As Melinda was looking for the documents Jason came in. "Jason what are you doing here", Melinda nervously asks. "you just had to destroy my family", Jason said. "what family you destroyed your family yourself", Melinda replied. " I'm going to teach you a lesson you will never forget", Jason says as he jumps on Melinda as he chokes her. "Jim", Melinda whispered. "no one can help you now", Jason said._

 _Meanwhile in the car. "daddy mommy is taking too long can we please go check on her i have a bad feeling", Aiden said worriedly. Jim immediately got up and took Aiden inside and saw what was happening and used a stick and hit Jason on the back then Jason let go of Melinda as she coughed violently. " Aiden call 911",Jim told Aiden as Aiden who was crying ran to the phone to call the police. Jason and Jim started fighting and Jim knocked Jason out as he ran to Melinda. "Mel are you alright", Jim soothed. Melinda shook her head no and continued to cry in Jim's arms, in couple of minutes the police came and took Jason away and Melinda was sent to the hospital, Delia and Eli rushed to the waiting to meet Jim and Aiden crying in Jim's arms. " we got here as fast as we could", Delia said as she went and took Aiden into her arms to try to calm him down. "she is going to be ok", Eli assured Jim. "i came in the store and i saw that man choking my wife", Jim said wiping tears from his eyes. Jim Clancy", a nurse called. "That's me", Jim replied. "you can go see your wife she is doing alright", the nurse assured him._

 _Jim took Aiden to where Melinda was, she smiled when she saw them. "my 2 favorite guys", Melinda said feeling a lot better. "mommy are you hurt", Aiden asked he just stopped crying. "I'm actually fine and the baby is alright and i can go home today", Melinda said as she kissed him on the cheek and kissed Jim on the lips. "I was so scared", Jim confessed. "i know me too but I'm OK so let's go home", Melinda said._

 _The Clancy family finally made it home Aiden requested to sleep in his parents bedroom after nearly loosing his mother, and of course Melinda agreed. After 15 minutes Aiden fell asleep so Jim took him to his bed. "so how are you feeling", Jim asked as he walked in to the room after putting Aiden in his own room. "much better", Melinda said as Jim came on the bed and soon the fell asleep._

 **CHAPTER 2- ghost of doom**

 _It has been 5 months since the whole Jason incident and Jim hasn't recovered from it, Aiden was really shaken ed up by it but it still didn't bother him as much as it bothered Jim. Melinda was in her antique store with Delia. "so how is Jim holding up with everything", Delia asked. "well he is still bothered about the whole Jason thing", Melinda replied. "I don't blame him he almost lost his wife and his unborn baby if Aiden didn't say anything it would have been too late", Delia said. "I understand but i just don't want him to worry to much", Melinda said as she went to the basement of the store. Jim then walked in. "hey Delia where's Melinda",Jim asks. "hey Jim she went to the basement to get something.. and how you holding up with the whole Jason thing", Delia asks. "well let's just say I'm still recovering, because I have never put my hands on my wife before and that day when i saw the pain and fear in her eyes I just couldn't get over it", Jim confesses. "I think you will be alright just give yourself time and you will be fine", Delia assures him. Suddenly they hear Melinda screaming. "MELINDA", Jim screams as he and Delia runs to the basement. As they get to the basement they see Melinda standing in one spot Jim immediately runs to her and wraps his hands around her. "I'm here Mel it's alright", Jim soothes. Melinda was having a vision of herself being chased, and then she was back to her normal self. "Jim", Melinda screamed. "I'm right here baby it's OK", Jim comforted her. "It was so horrible I was being chased by something it was so scary", Melinda cried. "SHH it's over now", Jim soothed. "I think you should take her home it will be good for her maybe she should have a nap and then I pick Aiden up from school", Delia suggested. "Thank you", Jim thanked as he carried Melinda bridal style out, she was still crying her eyes out._

 _Jim managed to take Melinda home and calmed down. "Are you ready to talk now", Jim asked gently not trying to rush her. "umm", Melinda starts. "take your time", Jim soothes kissing her on the forehead. "I was being chased by a shadowy figure and I was so scared... I think the ghost how they died", Melinda said. Jim was so worried because since his known Melinda he never knew her to be scared like she was today that means it must have been bad. "did you see the face of the person that was chasing you", Jim says trying to get her to open up. "Not really it happened so fast but i know it is a he cause he talked and he was really angry", Melinda says feeling more comfortable.  
_

 _Later on Delia came with Aiden. "daddy", Aiden screamed as he jumped in his dad's arms, Jim was laying on the living room couch. "hey baby how was school", Jim asks. "great", Aiden says. "thank you Delia", Jim thanks. "anytime how's Mel", Delia replies. "she is doing better she fell asleep", Jim said. "is mommy alright", Aiden asks innocently. "she is alright and she is taking a nap and why don't go change from your school clothes and come get something to eat", Jim says as he kisses his forehead. Aiden obeys and goes upstairs. "I'm worried about Mel she has never been this scared", Jim says worriedly. "I think it's because she is Pregnant she feels she has to protect her baby from whoever was chasing her, don't worry she will be fine", Delia comforts. Suddenly Melinda comes down the stairs. "The ghost that was chasing me wasn't just any ghost it was Romano", Melinda reveals. " Mel you should be resting", Jim says as he quickly gets up and brings Melinda to the couch. "I know but he is after my baby and he came close to me and tried to grab me i just felt so helpless", Melinda confesses. "I am not going to allow that demon hurt you or the baby",Jim assures her. "OK i should be heading home", Delia says. "thank you so much for bringing Aiden", Melinda thanks. "Don't worry about it he is also like a son to me", Delia replies as she leaves. "you hungry", Jim says. "It's like you read my mind", Melinda says. "It's great to see you smiling again", Jim says. "well it's good to smile again", Melinda says as her and Jim walks to the kitchen._

 _The Clancy are eating dinner. "Mommy don't worry about Romano he can't hurt you", Aiden randomly says. "what baby who told you about Romano", Melinda asks nervously. "the shinnies they said he isn't really here that it's just a trick to scare you", Aiden says. "alright thanks for the information now finish up", Jim says. Melinda nervously looks at Jim and he squeezes her hand to tell her it's OK._

 _Melinda is in her store with Delia. "What Aiden said must have been true because i know Romano is gone", Melinda said trying to convince herself more than Delia. "I think that you should listen to Aiden he is pretty gifted", Delia assured her. Ned walks in. "Hi mom hi Melinda", Ned greets. "Ned aren't you supposed to be in class", Delia asked. "well i have some information for Melinda", Ned said. "Is it about the vision", Melinda asks with hope. "Well yes and no", Ned said. "what do mean yes and no", Melinda asks confused. "I think it's because you are like 6 months pregnant that you are having those visions and maybe there is someone trying to scare you", Ned said. "Ned might be right", Delia said. "No I had weird dreams before like when i was falling in my dream and i also had weird dreams when i was pregnant with Aiden remember the cats and the faceless girls", Melinda reminds them. "But that was when you thought your baby was a girl but then you found out you were having a boy", Ned reminds her. "I'm just so scared I don't want to loose this baby", Melinda confesses. "Don't worry we will make sure you are always safe and nothing is going to happen to you or the baby", Delia assures her. Melinda smiled at her, even though everyone was trying to convince Melinda that her baby will be fine she is still worried sick. Then all of a sudden a ghost appeared he looked really angry. "I can help you", Melinda offers. "I don't want your help I want that baby gone just like you got rid of my brother", The ghost angrily said sending a chill down Melinda's spine. "Melinda are you Ok", Delia asks. "what's your name and who is your brother i think you are confusing me with someone else", Melinda said trying to calm the ghost down. "no you are Melinda Gordon Clancy and you are married to Jim Clancy the Doctor and you have a 5 year old named Aiden did I miss anything", the ghost rudely said. "Look i can help you i didn't do anything to your brother", Melinda said her eyes starting to tear up from the anger she was feeling. "my brother is Romano remember him", the ghost said as he violently vanished breaking a few glasses and Melinda fell on the floor as Delia and Ned run to her. "Melinda you are bleeding", Delia noticed as she saw blood on Melinda's legs. Ned called the ambulance as quickly came from being very close._

 _At the hospital Delia, Ned and Eli were in the waiting room while Jim and Melinda were in the examine room. "Is she going to be Ok, Jim asks. "Yes she is doing great but she almost lost her baby being in so much stress", The nurse said as she left the room. "Jim I'm so sorry", Melinda said. "don't ever be sorry this just means that the ghost wants to kill the baby but the baby is really strong so don't worry", Jim assured her. "what do you think i should do the ghost is really powerful and he is filled with hate", Melinda worriedly said. "don't worry just get better first", Jim said as Eli, Ned and Delia walked in. "Mel how are you feeling", Eli asked. "actually I'm feeling much better thank you", Melinda replies. "good because i know how to defeat this ghost guy", Eli said. "hey i think Melinda has had enough of this ghost don't you think", Jim said annoyed. "Jim if we don't get rid of this ghost Melinda can loose her baby", Eli said. "i don't think i want my wife dealing with this", Jim confesses. "Jim Eli is right if i can just talk to this ghost and get him to cross over everything will be alright", Melinda assures him. "Mel", Jim protested. "Jim it's alright", Melinda said as she grabs his hand. "OK but i have to be there with you no matter what you say", Jim agrees reluntantly. "i love you", Melinda says kissing Jim._

 _Melinda and Jim tucked Aiden to bed and Melinda called the ghost. "what do you want from me", The ghost said as he appeared. "well i just want to tell you that i didn't hurt your brother Romano i just defeated him by getting a ghost to crossover my best friend Andrea", Melinda said. "what do you want me to do my brother is gone forever", The ghost said. "well it's not my fault that Romano chose to do evil so you can't blame for what your brother did", Melinda said starting to get angry as Jim hugs her. "ok my name is Russo i knew what my brother did but i still loved him and i just want to see him again", Russo confesses. "well i can help you but I'm not promising anything because he was evil", Melinda offers. "I'm sorry for hurting you i was just ignorant and angry when i heard you stopped him", Russo confesses. "It's alright do you have any other family members that you would love to talk to", Melinda asks. "no it was just Romano and i since my parents died", Russo shared. "well do you see a light", Melinda asks. "yes but I feel like that i don't deserve it", Russo confesses. "you do if you see it then it's for you so just go in and you will find peace", Melinda assures him. "but", Russo starts. "no buts", Melinda said. "thank you so much", Russo said as he went into the light. "Is he gone", Jim asks. Melinda nods as she hugs Jim. "I love you", Melinda said. "I love you more", Jim said as they went to bed._

 **CHAPTER 3 - New beginnings ( 3 months later)**

 _"So Daniella knew that she was safe", Melinda finished the bedtime story. "mommy do i have to go to sleep now", Aiden asked. "yes you need your sleep tomorrow is school now goodnight", Melinda said as Jim came in Aiden's room. "Good night Aiden", Jim said. "goodnight daddy goodnight mommy", Aiden said. Then Melinda stood in shock for a moment. "Mel are you OK", Jim asked coming to Melinda's side. "Jim my water just broke", Melinda revealed as the pain started. "mommy what does that mean", Aiden asked. Melinda let out a scream. "JIM", Melinda screamed. "just breathe baby you're doing great, come Aiden let's take mommy to the hospital", Jim said. Jim carried Melinda bridal style and Aiden followed his parents.  
_

 _At the waiting room Eli, Delia, Ned, and Aiden were waiting for the arrival of the baby. "Is mommy going to be alright", Aiden worriedly asked. "yes she will be", Delia assured him. "What is happening to her is she going to die", Aiden asked he was so worried about Melinda. "no she is just having a baby", Eli jumped. "why don't you just go to sleep and i bet by the time you wake up your mommy will see you", Delia offered. "no i can't I'm to worried", Aiden protested. Just then Jim came in with a big smile on his face. "It's a girl", Jim said. "daddy is mommy alright where is she", Aiden said as he jumped into his dad's arms. "she is doing great and she wants you all to come meet her", Jim said as they all went to see the new baby. "she is so beautiful", Ned said. "Aiden meet your new sister Sophia", Melinda introduced. "hello Sophia I'm Aiden your big brother", Aiden said which surprised every body. "can I hold her", Delia asked. Melinda nodded as she handed the baby to Delia. "I will hold her next", Eli said. "and I'm after him", Ned said. After everyone got to hold the baby they all left while Melinda, Jim and Aiden stayed. "mommy are you still in pain", Aiden asked. "No I feel much better", Melinda said. "good because I was so worried", Aiden confessed. "Mel you must be tired I think you should rest while Aiden and I go home but I will pick you and Sophia tomorrow", Jim said. "yes I'm tired but I don't think it's safe for you and Aiden to be driving 2 in the morning just stay with me", Melinda said. "Ok then the baby has to sleep too", Jim said as he took the baby from Melinda and put her in her crib. "It's ok you and Aiden can lay with me on the bed come on", Melinda said. "are you sure because you are still recovering", Jim said. "I'm alright come on but be careful", Melinda said. Then Jim and Aiden who was already asleep slept in the bed with Melinda._

 _The next day Jim, Melinda, Aiden and Sophia came home from the hospital. "I'll start breakfast", Jim said as he help sit Melinda who was holding Sophia on the couch. "daddy do I have to go to school", Aiden asked. "no but you are going tomorrow", Melinda replied. "yes", Aiden screamed. "shh Sophia is sleeping now go upstairs and brush your teeth", Melinda said._

 _A couple months went by since Sophia was born. "Are you sure you're ok alone with the kids",Jim asked he hated having to leave Melinda. "Jim go it's going to alright i can handle them", Melinda assured him. Jim was going to have a double shift which meant he would be home until when Melinda and the kids would be sound asleep. "make sure you call me if there is anything wrong please", Jim said. "and bother you at work no", Melinda said. "anything that has to do with you and the kids can't bother me so promise me", Jim said. "Jim it's ok", Melinda assured him. "Mel promise me", Jim said kissing her forehead. "Ok fine promise", Melinda gave in. "that's my girl", Jim said giving her a kiss. "daddy do you have to go for your double shift", Aiden asked as he walked in Melinda and Jim's room and hugged Jim. "yes i have to but this weekend me, you, mommy and Sophia can have some nice family time", Jim promised. "can we go to the play park", Aiden offered. "yes why not", Jim agreed. "cool", Aiden said as he ran out. "Aiden not so loud please you will wake up your sister", Melinda said. "sorry", Aiden said from his room. "Alright Mel i should be going now before I'm late", Jim said. "ok have an amazing time at work", Melinda said as she kissed him and Jim went and kissed Sophia in her crib in their room and he went to Aiden's room and kissed him and then he went to work. "Aiden do you want to watch a movie", Melinda suggested as she went into Aiden's room. "sure can we watch a disney movie please and eat popcorn", Aiden suggested. "sure what movie do you have in mind", Melinda asked. "umm let's see how about peter pan", Aiden suggested. "sure why don't you go get the CD out while i pop some popcorn", Melinda said as she went to get the popcorn ready, as Aiden did what he was told. Melinda and Aiden was interestingly watching peter pan when Sophia started to cry, but there was something different about this cry it was more of fear even Aiden noticed it as he followed Melinda as she ran upstairs for them to see a ghost staring at Sophia. "get away from my daughter", Melinda angrily said as she went and carried Sophia. "what do you want", Melinda asked. "nothing i was watching how beautiful your baby was", the ghost simply said. "not creepy at all", Melinda sarcastically said. "no i didn't mean it like that it's just that i died from child birth", the ghost said as she wiped a tear from remembering the memory. "I'm so sorry what's your name", Melinda said. "my name is Casey Love", Casey introduced. "Alright Aiden why don't you go down stairs and finish the movie and I'll catch up", Melinda offered. "Ok", Aiden reluctantly obeyed as he went down stairs. "Ok tell me how i can help you and why did you come to my baby and not yours", Melinda asked as she put sleeping Sophia back in her crib. "well it's just that after i died my husband took the baby home", Casey shared. "so you know the baby is fine why don't you just go into the light", Melinda said. "i can't because when i tried to say hello to my baby girl she just started crying just as your daughter cried and it broke my heart so i don't know what to do i can't leave her", Casey shared. "She is just scared because she knows that you are not human that's all it's not your fault so just go into the light you don't belong here anymore", Melinda said. "No i can't leave her just like that it's not fair", Casey said as she disappeared. "mom you coming", Aiden called from downstairs. "yes baby I'm coming", Melinda replied snapping out of her thoughts.  
_

 _Melinda was at work talking to Delia. "I think it's great that your mom decided to come and visit she can help babysit", Delia said. "I know but i hate leaving my baby girl i don't feel ready to leave her yet", Melinda confessed. "yes i know it's how it always is when you have a new baby you just can't let go but you have to work it'll be alright", Delia assured her. Melinda smiled at her. "hello is there anything you need specifically", Melinda said as a costumer walked in. "Oh nothing I'll just look around", The costumer said. "I can't wait to go home and just sleep that's all i need", Melinda said. "yup after having a baby sleep might become rare", Delia said._

 _That evening Melinda was on her laptop searching about what she can find on Casey Love. Melinda's mom had went back home and Aiden was playing with toys while Jim was on his way back and Sophia was sleeping in Melinda's arms as she searched in her laptop. "mommy", Aiden said. "yes baby", Melinda replied. "Is daddy coming home tonight", Aiden asked. "yes baby he is on his way", Melinda said as Aiden smiled. "I'm here", Jim said as he came in the house. "Daddy", Aiden said as he ran into his dad's arms. "hey baby how was school", Jim said as he kissed Aiden on the forehead. "good", Aiden replied as Jim put him down. "how's my beautiful wife and daughter", Jim said as he kissed Melinda and picked up Sophia in his arms. "we are doing great.. I'm just searching for the ghost Casey Love", Melinda shared. "I think you should rest it's not good for you to be under stress", Jim said. "I know but she is attached to Sophia or I think she is", Melinda revealed. "honey", Jim said. "fine I'll go rest", Melinda said turning of her laptop. "good now go up to the room when I finish with the kids I'll come meet you with Sophia", Jim said. "I can take Sophia I have to feed her anyways", Melinda said as she took Sophia from Jim as she was heading upstairs. "wait", Jim said stopping Melinda. "did you guys already have dinner", Jim asked. "yes we had dinner and your dinner is in the microwave", Melinda said as she continued going upstairs. "thanks baby... ok Aiden it's bedtime", Jim said. "but i don't feel tired", Aiden said. "it's almost 11 o clock come on you have to sleep", Jim said as he carried Aiden on his shoulders. "ok daddy can you tell me a story", Aiden asked. "It's too late for a story", Jim said. "fine", Aiden said giving up.  
_

 _After Jim put Aiden to bed he came to his room and found Melinda on the bed staring into space while Sophia was sleeping in her crib. "hey baby", Jim said breaking Melinda out of her thoughts. "hi baby", Melinda said as Jim came on the bed. "what's the matter", Jim asked. "nothing I was just thinking about the ghost", Melinda said. "don't worry about anything just relax", Jim said. "I'm trying it's just hard sometimes", Melinda revealed. "just close your eyes and sleep", Jim said. "i just can't", Melinda said. "mommy daddy come a man is in trouble", Aiden said as he suddenly came in. "who's in trouble", Melinda asked. "a man", Aiden said. "Jim we have to go", Melinda said. "no you stay with Sophia while Aiden and I go", Jim said. "no I can't", Melinda said. "no Melinda listen you have to rest ok so please just stay", Jim said. "fine but hurry back", Melinda agreed._


End file.
